


Homecoming

by parttimefemmefatale (writingramblr)



Series: Gracepoint...Emmett and Rose Style [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Gracepoint (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Post-Canon, Smidge Of Angst, happy ever after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2772860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/parttimefemmefatale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose wants to make sure Emmett has a perfect recovery after his surgery, but he's not really interested in playing by her rules. He's still stubborn as ever, even with a working heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RishiDiams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RishiDiams/gifts), [KTRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KTRose/gifts).



> Post surgery fluff as requested by RishiDiams and KTRose!

“How are you feeling?”

Rose watched Emmett cautiously as he walked back into their shared flat, and was perfectly prepared to grasp his arm to help him, or if need be, simply move furniture out of the way so he could more easily reach the bedroom to rest. He’d just been released from the hospital after a week of recovery from his heart surgery, and she was determined to make sure he didn’t overtax himself for another week or maybe two.

Much as she’d missed him by her side every night and early morning, she was not willing to compromise his health for her perhaps shared wants.

“I’m fine Rose. I told you. I could have come home three days ago.”

Rose rolled her eyes.

“No. I listen to the doctors, even when you don’t. There’s no point.”

“Did you miss me?”

Emmett stopped suddenly and snagged her hand, pulling her towards him, and she couldn’t stop the smile she gave him.

“Of course I did. Everything is so much quieter and more boring without you around.”

“Boring?”

Rose leaned in and brushed back his wayward bangs, so she could look right in his eyes,

“Extremely. I miss your grumpy face and how you go off on tangents about the coffee machine taking thirty seconds too long, or what the squirrels in the park across the street could possibly be up to, because if it’s not storing food for winter, it’s probably world domination.”

Emmett frowned at her, and she stopped babbling,

“What?”

“Are you just going to do that thing where you try to distract me from kissing you? I’m not fragile Rose. I can do anything I want to do now, and more. Maybe even go with you for your morning run.”

Her eyes must have gone wide, and suddenly he’d pulled her closer, into his arms, and she felt all the mirth and teasing leave her.

She didn’t have to worry anymore.

Didn’t have to wonder if she’d get a call in the middle of the night about him.

“Okay.”

She let him hold her close, and she focused on listening to the sound of his newly invigorated heart beating in her ear.

His hand rubbed soothing circles on her back, and the stubble on his cheek caught in her hair a bit as he leaned down to whisper in her ear,

“So are you going to put me to bed or what Detective?”

***

Every day Emmett hadn’t worried for himself had been spent on what would have happened to Rose if there had been some sort of problem or complication.

He’d imagined how she’d look having to attend his own funeral a few too many times.

There hadn’t been any need for that but his own pessimistic nature had won out more than he’d like to have admitted to her.

Now that he was finally back, for he would have been home as soon as they’d stitched him up if Rose hadn’t been so adamant, he didn’t want to pretend to play the part of an invalid.

He wanted the feel of her hand in his again, and he wasn’t about to waste what felt like stolen time on worrying anymore.

“If that’s what you want…”

She looked so openly worried and concerned for him it nearly broke him.

“I’m not made of glass Rose. I’m perfectly able to know what I want.”

She squeezed his hand in hers and tugged on it gently,

“Let me show you to your room then Detective.”

Not much had changed in a week, but Emmett did think perhaps Rose moved some of the small furniture around to help make the journey around the room and to the bathroom a bit smoother. Her caretaker complex was quite remarkable sometimes.

Even if they weren’t a typical couple or family, they had a knack for being perfectly themselves.

She helped him out of his jacket, for his left arm was still a bit sore, and then she moved to close the curtains.

“No it’s okay. A little light doesn’t bother me. Especially compared to the horrible lighting of that hospital.”

Emmett made a face as he remembered it, and he caught Rose on the verge of smiling.

“Okay.”

Maybe it wasn’t necessary, but he also let her help him out of his shirt. Her nimble fingers worked on the buttons faster than his own shaky hands would have done.

He wasn’t shaky because of any pain or worry, but simply nerves.

It was probably foolish.

Rose caught him as he tried to stealthily grip the sheets to keep from revealing the shaking, and she smiled gently,

“Still feeling alright?”

Emmett nodded.

“It’s just not the same. Waking up in a place like that. All those idiots always talking.”  
Rose sighed.

“The doctors aren’t idiots. They know exactly what they’re doing.”

“Yeah I know…”

“You’ve got a real future thanks to them…don’t forget. Don’t think I will either.”

Emmett stopped her hands with his own, and then reached up to stroke her cheek, forcing her to look at him.

She had been scared.

He could tell.

“I’m here Rose. It’s me. I’m fine.”

She nodded quickly.

“I know.”

“Stop torturing yourself.”

“I’m not…”

“I can tell you are.”

He leaned in to kiss her, and hoped it would help dispel any doubts.

When her arms wrapped around him and she held on for dear life, he knew she understood.

He had to pull away to breathe, and she smiled shakily at him,

“Well then. If that’s not a kiss of life I don’t know what is.”

Emmett smirked at her,

“That’s a kiss of, ‘get your clothes off and help tuck me in.’”

The small musical giggle was enough to reassure him.

“Okay.”

She’d only thrown on a simple cotton dress and her favorite jean jacket, which he’d gotten her for her birthday, only reluctantly pulling it out of her the week before his operation.

He’d missed it by a month, but he knew she didn’t mind.

She shed it carefully, placing it on the back of the nearest chair, and then slipped out of her dress.

He gulped at the sight of her in just simple yellow and pink flower printed boyshorts.

“How did I not realize you skipped on a bra?”

The wicked smile she gave him told him everything.

She’d certainly hoped that this would happen on his homecoming, but still had been willing to give him plenty of space.

No point in that now.

“You’re a bit overdressed now Detective.”

“A bit.”

She made quick work of his trousers and his shirt, which was already half undone.

He scooted back to retreat under the covers in just his boxers, as she placed their phones on the bedside table, switched to silent.

“What on earth…”

“Just in case. No interruptions to our…cuddling.”

“Oh I see.”

Rose beamed at him before pouncing on him, and leaning in to kiss him again, her bare breasts rubbing against his own bared skin.

“This isn’t very chaste cuddling Rose…”

“I never promised it would be.”

While one of her hands fingered the still pink scar on his chest, he watched her face carefully for any reaction.

“It’s probably my favorite scar.”

Emmett felt his eyebrows lift in surprise,

“What’s that?”

“Because it’s what gave us our forever.”

“And the others?”

“They were near misses at preventing it. I love them too.”

She placed open mouthed kisses near it, and around to the other pale healed skin just above his heart.

“Rose…”

She looked up at him, still separated too much from him by the covers, and he sighed.

“I don’t think we should pretend we’ll be getting any sleep…come here.”

She bit back a smile and slinked up his body to let him kiss her again.

She writhed around atop him, and he shifted the sheets down and away.

His hands moved down to cup her ass, pushing her down to grind against him, and he relished the gasp that escaped her.

“Emmett, don’t you think we should take it slow?”

“Don’t pretend you had any illusions about what I wanted Rose…”

She giggled and he nipped at her lower lip before soothing it with his tongue.

“Okay.”

She sighed.

“You’re such a minx.”

She hummed and moved around again, letting her own hands wander and pull at the top of his boxers.

“Ready for the grand reveal?”

Emmett pushed up against her to give his assent and she smiled against his lips.

“You could help a bit instead of just teasing you know.”

One of his hands lifted and then slapped her just hard enough to elicit another gasp, before he hooked his thumbs on the top of her shorts, and fiercely tugged, ripping the seam right down the middle.

“Emmett…I liked those.”

She practically growled and he just laughed.

“I’ll get you another pair.”

“You’d better.”

Rose got her revenge on him by not even removing his boxers and simply slipping a hand inside to toy with him, and he lost his train of thought.

“Okay…I uh, I promise.”

Eventually the fabric was constricting him too much, and he shifted her over to fall beside him, now completely naked, while he shimmied out of his shorts.

“You should have just let me rip them.”

Emmett gave her a look.

“What? Fair’s fair. You’ve probably got a million of those.”

“Next time.”

Rose smirked,

“Oh next time I’ll just not wear anything.”

His mouth went dry at that mental image and Rose took advantage of his distraction to climb back atop him.

“Don’t think so hard…”

She cooed in his ear, and rubbed herself over his near aching hardness.

“I’m sorry.”

She smiled,

“I forgive you.”

She pushed up from the mattress enough to align herself, before sinking down on him, pulling a groan from his lips.

“It’s been so long.”

“Tell me about it love. I may not last.”

Rose giggled again, and the vibrations of her laughter did wonderful things to him.

“I think I can be understanding about that... you don’t know how many times I had to take care of myself.”

Emmett’s eyes fell shut and he tried to concentrate on anything but how she felt around him.

“Yeah?”

She hummed and twisted her hips just so, forcing his eyes open again.

“It was bad. Nearly every other night I’d spend half of it worrying about you, and the other half pretending you were the one touching me.”

“Ohhhh…of course you did.”

She stroked his cheek and moved again, and he could feel she was getting close. The fluttering of her inner walls around him was pleasing torture as well as the slow pace of her movements.

“But now you’re here…”

Her other hand snagged one of his and guided it to just above where she continually ground against him. He pressed his thumb over her clit and felt her clench around him, and she began move erratically atop him.

“Yes that’s just…perfect.”

He was too far gone to hear anything else she said after that, drifting into a white storm of bliss beneath her warm weight.

“Emmett?”

“Hmm?”

“Welcome home.”

He smiled and shifted them both so he was cuddled with her against his chest,

“It’s good to be home.”

He pressed a kiss to her sweat dampened neck and then let his exhaustion claim him.

Rose held his arm around her, and laced their fingers together.

***

END


End file.
